The Ransom
by Bball31420RAW
Summary: Stephanie and her daughter, Vaughn, are kidnapped by someone Stephanie used to know pretty well. He sets them free only to stalk and hunt them down. But not if the SVU has a say in it. Will they be able to protect the family or will the stalker outsmart them?
1. Chapter 1

The Ransom

_Stephanie and her daughter Vaughn are kidnapped before RAW. The kidnapper is someone Stephanie knew very well and now they want revenge. Will Triple H be able to pay the ransom on time?_

Chapter 1

Stephanie woke up to her alarm going off beside her. She turned over and shut it off before turning back over to see her husband, Triple H, now waking up. He turned towards her and smiled. She smiled back and said,

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you to beautiful." He said and kissed her passionately.

They then got up to wake up their daughters, Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn, so that they could go to school and daycare while Steph and Hunter got to the Performance center to work out a few things. They got up and quickly ate breakfast.

"Hey I'm gonna head into work, do you want me to take Vaughn in with me or bring her to daycare?" asked Stephanie as she got the girls ready.

"Take her with you. I think the daycare's closed today." Hunter said as he got Aurora and Murphy buckled in.

"Okay I'll meet you at the Performance Center. I'll be in my office." She said as she kissed Hunter before she climbed into her car with Vaughn in the back in her carseat. She backed out of the yard after Hunter. Unbeknownst to her, someone was waiting for her to leave. He knew that, before RAW tonight, he had to make his move. It didn't matter that she had her child with her. He was still going to put his plan in action.

Chapter 2

Stephanie arrived at the Performance Center. She got Vaughn and everything else she needed and made her way towards her office. When she got to her office she set her daughter down on the floor. She had a large office so that when she brought her daughters with her there was enough space for everyone. She gave Vaughn her toys while she got down to work while watching her daughter with the corner of her eye. After about 30 mins Hunter came in. She greeted him with a kiss as he came in. He smiled as he saw his daughter and got down on the ground with her to play. Stephanie smiled at the sight as she got back to her desk. She quickly took a picture with her phone before he could notice.

"So is mom going to watch the girls after school or are they coming here?" She asked

"I was gonna have them come here before the show and have your mom come and get them at like 8:30 so they can go to bed by 9:30." He said.

"Okay. thats fine."

They worked and worked until Hunter went to go get the girls. After he left there was a knock on Stephanie's door. She had Vaughn in her arms so she got up with her daughter and they opened the door. The smile that was on her face disappeared as she saw who was on the other side and what they had in their hands.

Test stood at the door smirking at her. He had a gun pointed at her but concealed under his jacket. When Stephanie saw this she tried to close the door but he stopped her. Stephanie could not run so she tried to hide her daughter away from him. He only laughed.

"Always one for protecting family aren't ya?" He said. "Sit down or your little daughter might get hurt."

Stephanie did as she was told and tried to use her body to protect her daughters. She was scared to death right now and all she wanted to do is protect Vaughn, whatever the cost.

She watched as Test wrote something down on a piece of paper and put it on her desk. He then turned back towards her and said,

"Get up, come on lets go!" He said. Again Stephanie did as she was told. They left the Center without anyone noticing and they took her car. Nobody knew what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Hunter arrived at the Elementary school just as got out. He got out of the car and waited for his daughters. He always tells them to wait for each other at the end of the day so he knows they will come near the end because Aurora is near the back. He saw them make their way towards him and he smiled. They climbed in the car and drove to the performance center. When they arrived and got back to Steph's office to say hi she wasn't there. Neither was Vaughn.

"Uh, I wonder where she went." He said.

"Can we play daddy?" Aurora asked

"Go right ahead baby." Hunter said as he went behind Stephanie's desk. He found a note on her laptop saying,

'Hey honey, I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to worry so I went some place with Vaughn to get away. Don't worry though. Just head out to the ring at the beginning of the show and I will video onto the Titantron. Luv you'

Hunter was confused. Why would she leave and bring Vaughn with her? Where was she? He was so confused but he knew she would not lie to him so he was gonna do what she wrote. He played with his other daughter until the show started. He kissed their heads and started to the ring. But he had no idea at what he was in for.

Chapter 4

Stephanie drove for what felt like hours but in reality it had only been 30 mins. She kept glancing at her daughter and Test. She thought that she could just happen to lose control and crash but she had to think about her daughters safety first. They drove to an abandoned building.

The abandoned building was actually an abandoned mansion. The closest neighbor was probably a mile away. They drove up the drive way and she parked the car.

"Get out!" Test said. Vaughn started to cry so Stephanie calmed her down as much as she could. Test was starting to get really annoyed at Vaughn's crying.

"Can you just shut her up already!" He yelled.

"I'm trying but with you yelling it's not really helping."

"Just get inside."

They went inside and Stephanie realized that this place was bigger inside than it was out. The entrance was large and had 2 spiral stairways leading up stairs and down. The kitchen was to the right and the den was to the left. They went into the den. It was still furnished with leather seats and a fire place. Everything still worked.

Stephanie was definitely scared now. Test went upstairs for a few seconds before coming back down with a video camera.

"What are y-you gonna do-o with that?" She asked with a shaky voice. She was already scared but now she was even more scared. She started feeling tears go down her cheeks.

"I am going to have you talk to your little husband," he spat the word _husband,_" On RAW tonight live. He laughed and his laugh scared Stephanie even more as she put her arms over Vaughn and pulled her closer to her chest.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt your little one...yet." He laughed again. He looked at the time and said,"Well I guess it's time."

He turned the video camera on and said,"Say hi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Triple H's music blared throughout the arena as he was met with cheers and boo's, but more boo's. He walked down to the ring like Stephanie said. He got into the ring and asked for a mic.

"So if your all wondering, my wife, Stephanie, is not here today. She did not feel well so she left. Now she told me to come out here so she could video me and she should be right about-" He didn't get a chance to finish because up on the Titantron was Stephanie.

She had tears running down her cheeks and she was clutching Vaughn as close as she could towards her. She looked scared and petrified.

"Stephanie?" Hunter asked as he was completely shocked and confused and also scared of what was happening.

"Hu-Hunter?" She answered with a very shaky voice.

"Steph wh-where are you? And why are you crying?"

"Hunter please you need to find us-" She didn't get a chance to finish as she looked up and tried to back away, keeping as much distance between her and her daughter from Test.

"Hello Hunter remember me?"

"Test? What the hell? Why is Steph there?" Hunter yelled angrily.

The crowd was now deathly silent. They had no idea of what was happening and were confused whether this was real or not.

"Well if you really wanna know I came to the performance center and kindly went to say hi to my former fiancé from almost 14 years ago and she just volunteered to go for a ride with me and if you really wanna know where we are, were not that far away." he said methodically.

"You sick son of a bitch. If you lay a hand on them I swear to god I'll hurt you until there's no coming back." Triple H threatened.

"Oh so if I do this?" He asked as he lightly brushed his hand up against Stephanie's face. Stephanie flinched away while trying to hide her daughter away from this sick and crazy man. That only made him angrier. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up.

"Ahh!" Stephanie cried out. The crowd gasped.

"You son of a bitch!" Hunter yelled into the mic. Hunter was fuming mad and was about ready to kick some one's ass.

"If you thought that was bad, Hunter, just watch this." Test then went out of the cameras view and came back with the gun and some duct tape. He pointed the gun at Stephanie and said,

"Move and I will shot your precious daughter's head, got it?"

"Y-yess" Stephanie managed to whimper.

Hunter was mad but even though he was mad he was still worried, worried for his wife and his daughter.

Test took some duct tape and put it on Stephanie's mouth. He then went for Vaughn but Stephanie tried to stand in his way. He just struck he across the face and she fell to the ground in pain. He grabbed Vaughn and left the cameras view for 15 seconds then came back. Stephanie was still on the floor.

"Where's my daughter you son of a bitch?" Hunter screamed

"Oh she's just in the spare room, no need to worry Hunter. I won't harm your little one, yet!" He laughed and then took some more tape and taped Stephanie's arms behind her back. Vaughn's screams could still be heard in the distance.

"Where the hell are you you sick son of a bitch? I'll save ya a trip and bring the fight to you." The crowd was still in shock at what was happening but when they heard this they all started to cheer.

"I'll tell you don't worry, but I wanna have some fun first." He laughed one last tie and then punched Stephanie in the stomach. She cried out in pain but not much could be heard because of the duct tape on her mouth. She doubled over in pain but Test grabbed her hair and pulled her back up and punched her over and over. Then, after 10 punches, he took the bud of the gun and hit her in the head with it. She was knocked out.

Hunter was now fuming. He was walking around the ring and screaming all over the place.

"I've had all my fun. You can come get your wife and daughter at 1896 St. Barns street. But you better hurry!" Test then left the cameras view and turned the camera off. Hunter immediately ran out of the ring, the building, and into his car.

Chapter 6

Stephanie watched as Test set up the video camera and turned it on. She knew she was on the titantron because Test had the tv on RAW. She saw Hunter and smiled inside.

Test and him talked back and forth until Test started walking towards her. When he went to brush his hand up against her she turned away trying to hide Vaughn away from him. But when he pulled her hair she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Ahhh."

Test then said some more words but went to the other room to grab somethings and returned with the gun and duct tape. He put the duct tape on her mouth and pointed the gun on her while he put it on. He then went for Vaughn but she tried to stand in the way but he just pushed her aside and brought her to another room. He returned and tied her hands behind her back with the duct tape and punched her over and over before hitting her with the gun.

She didn't know what happened next but the next thing she knew she was being shooken away by a strong man. She slowly opened her eyes to see her husband above her. When she tried to move she only felt pain and a muffled,"mmmm" came out.

"Woah, woah, don't move honey I'm gonna get you and Vaughn out of here, don't worry." Hunter said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

Hunter got into his car and drove as fast as he could towards the address he was given. 'Why?' he wondered. 'Why did he take Steph and Vaughn? What did he have to gain?' Hunter kept trying to answer those questions in his head but he was to busy trying to go around everyone in his way. He made to the address in 20 minutes.

Hunter saw Stephanie's car in the driveway. Something kicked into him and he just ran into the house.

"Stephanie!" he yelled once he got inside,"Stephani-" He stopped when he saw a pair of feet sticking out of the corner to his left. He raced around the corner and saw a sight he did not want to see. Stephanie was lying on the ground with some blood around her. Hunter could see the blood coming from the gash on her head. He raced down beside her. He tried to shake her awake.

"Come one Steph, come on." he said as he tried to shake her awake.

After about the fifth time, Stephanie started to come around but when she started to move Hunter stopped her. He saw the pain in her eyes.

"Woah, woah honey don't move. T'm gonna get you and Vaughn out of her ok?"

"Mmmmhmmm." Stephanie answered. Hunter started to untie her hands and as he was about to release them, he heard a cry. He'd know that cry anywhere. He untied Stephanie's hands and helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes but can we please just get Vaughn and get out of here?" she asked in a pleading voice.

"Yeah come on."

They walked into the other room and found Vaughn. She was unharmed and never touched. Stephanie reached down and picked her up then pulled her close to her. Hunter just put his arms around them both.

"Come on. Let's go to the hospital and get you checked out." Hunter said.

"Okay." Stephanie said quietly.

They slowly made their was through the house and out to the car. They took Hunter's for right now and he would come and get the other car soon. But right now they drove towards the hospital.

Chapter 8

They arrived at the hospital and made their way towards the emergency room. They walked up to the nurse and told her what had happened. She called a doctor and picked up the phone informing them that she was going to call the police. Stephanie, Hunter, and Vaughn were brought to an exam room where they waited for a few minutes. When the door opened a doctor with long blonde hair an brown eyes came in followed by a woman in a police officer dressed in plain clothes. Her partner was outside the room watching from a distance.

"Hi Stephanie my name's Olivia Benson and I'm with the Special Victims Unit. This is Dr. Ward. She's just going to do a few exams on you and your daughter. Is that ok?" Olivia asked.

"Y-yeah." Stephanie said as she grabbed Hunter's hand for support and Hunter squeezed her hand to let her know he was there.

Olivia could tell that they were happily married because Stephanie did not flinch, shiver, or move away when he grabbed her hand, instead she moved her head and put it on his shoulder and grasped his hand tighter.

The doctor then asked," May I check over your daughter? I just wanna make sure she's not injured." Stephanie nodded her head.

Stephanie then handed Vaughn over to the doctor reluctantly and Olivia could tell that she did want to give Vaughn to her what so ever or if at all. Olivia decided to start talking with Stephanie to try and distract her from her daughter for a little bit.

"So what kind of work are you guys in?" Olivia asked.

"We run the WWE. I'm the C.O.O. and she's an owner of the company." Hunter said for his wife. Olivia wrote this down on her notepad.

"Ok so do you know who would do something like this? Anyone with a grudge or vendetta against you?"

"That s.o.b. Andrew Martin." Hunter said

"Do you know him?" Olivia asked

"Andrew and I were engaged once, back in '99," Stephanie finally spoke,"but it was a storyline. As we were supposed to get married Paul stopped it. He showed a video of me wasted and us getting married. Of course it was just for a storyline but Paul and I eventually got together and got married in reality. But Andrew never thought it was fake between us, and when Paul and I started dating he uh... he threatened me saying that if I stayed with Paul he would find a way to hurt my family ,if I ever had a child, the same way I hurt him. I guess he knew h-how to hur-hurt me without hurting m-me." Stephanie started to cry into the shoulder of her husband, Hunter, very hard but Stephanie did not care.

Olivia sat and listened to Stephanie's past and saw Hunter wrap his arms around Stephanie as she started to cry. Olivia waited until she was calmed down enough for her to ask Stephanie another question.

"Could tell me what happened?" Olivia asked

"I brought Vaughn with me to work because the daycare was closed so Paul took the girls to school." Stephanie started. "I got to the performance center and went to my office. I set Vaughn down on the ground with her toys while I went over some paperwork. Paul walked in and gave me a kiss then played with Vaughn until he had to go get the girls. After he left I was about to give Vaughn something else to play with on the desk because she was always lonely when her daddy leaves," Stephanie smiled up at Hunter," and I was about to give her another toy when there was a knock on the door. I-I thought it was Paul so I-I opened the door and-and," Stephanie started to stutter as the memories started to come back to her," and it was Andrew. I was confused as to why he was there but then I-I saw the gu-gun in his hand. It was under his jacket and I tried to run with Vaughn in my arms but he was in the way. I backed up as he came closer to me and I tried to hide Vaughn from him but he just told me to sit or he would hurt Vaughn." Stephanie had been talking very fast so she stopped to try and calm down. Hunter rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to comfort her.

"What happened next?" Olivia asked quietly.

"After he told me to sit down he uh.. he wrote a note on my desk. I had no clue what because I was sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. I thought about running but I had to think of Vaughn first. I knew that if I ran he would really hurt her and I couldn't let that happen so I did as I was told." Hunter just listened to all of this for the first time so it made him even madder,"and after he was done he pointed the gun at me and told me we were leaving. So we got into my car and left. We drove for what felt like an eternity but it was only about half an hour. We ended up at this abandoned mansion and he told me to go inside. So we went inside and he pushed us down on the couch in the den," Stephanie hesitated for a minute," and he told me to shut Vaughn up because she was crying to loud but I couldn't for a while. After I did he uh.. he took out a video camera. I thought he was going to kill me or Vaughn and I couldn't let that happen so I tried to hide Vaughn or get her as far away from Andrew as I could."

"Did he say anything at all?" Olivia asked..

"When he took the camera out he said that he uh.. he was going to tape it live and put it on RAW. I was confused and when he said that but I soon realized what he meant when I saw myself on TV. Paul was in the ring and I didn't know what was going on. Then Andrew started talking and then he started walking towards us and as he went to touch me I moved away but he yanked me back," Stephanie tried not to cry," and I yelped and Andrew just laughed. He left the room for a few seconds and came back with the gun and some duct tape. I was afraid of what he would do next. He pointed the gun at me and said he'd shoot Vaughn if I didn't do as he said so I did and he put some duct tape on my mouth and then he tried to go for Vaughn. I stepped in his way and he just hit me across the face and took her anyways. I couldn't stop him." Stephanie said and started to cry.

"You did all you could honey." Hunter said.

"But it wasn't enough." Stephanie said.

"Yes it was. You were able to protect Vaughn and yourself. It was enough to get him to let you go. Now your safe and he can't hurt you anymore." Hunter said.

Stephanie looked at Olivia and said,"When you find him, please put him in jail. I don't ever want to see him again." Olivia knew she was talking about Andrew.

"I can't promise anything but I will try the best I can."

"Thank you." Stephanie said. She finished her recollection of her story and Olivia thanked them and got up to leave to give the family some time alone.


End file.
